The Deal
by Abilenadyke
Summary: Olivia and Casey make a deal. Just a little Fluff :


Title: The Deal

Pairing: Olivia Benson/Casey Novak

Rating: R, I think

"Detective, I don't care how strong your instinct is without evidence, I cannot get a warrant." For the past thirty minutes Casey and Olivia had been arguing, the ADA trying to make Olivia understand that as much as she'd love to just give in and get the warrant for her, they didn't have enough evidence. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working. Olivia was furious, she knew Casey was right, but she also knew Lytle was guilty. If they didn't arrest him soon he would kidnap, rape, and murder another little girl.

The bullpen was quiet and everyone was watching the furious detective and frustrated ADA. They stop arguing for a minute feeling all eyes on them. Olivia grabs Casey's arm and starts to drag her towards an interrogation room.

_Oh, no_. Casey thought. _I'm in trouble. Not only is Olivia royally pissed, but I'm so incredibly turned on right now. Olivia is sooo HOT when she is angry._

Olivia pulls Casey roughly into an interrogation room, shuts the door and closes the blinds. She knows Casey is turned on right now. Whenever they fight, or Olivia comes home pissed, they end up fucking. Olivia pushes Casey up against the door and her lips descend to Casey's and devour them. Casey moans into the kiss and grips Olivia's shoulders because her knees are going weak. The need for air becomes too much and they break the kiss reluctantly. Their foreheads touch as they get their breathing under control.

Casey moves her head to whisper in Olivia's ear. "I'm sorry, Liv, I want to give you the warrant sooo badly, but you know we don't have enough evidence."

"I know Case, I'm just so scared that Lytle will get another little girl while we try to gather evidence." Olivia says quietly. Casey kisses Olivia gently, before Olivia pulls back with a grin on her face. "I'll make a deal with. I won't ask for a warrant until we have the evidence or fight with you, but when we catch this guy I get you all to myself for 48 hours straight no interruptions, no distractions."

Casey pretends to think very hard about this proposal, although she's already made up her mind. "What do I get if you don't hold up to you side of the deal?"

"Hmmm" Olivia sighs, "You get me for 48 hours straight no interruptions, no distractions and I'll cook dinner for you for a week."

"Deal" Casey says. She loves it when Olivia cooks. You wouldn't think that she would be a good cook because she is always eating takeout, but Olivia is an excellent cook, something Casey discovered on their first date.

11 months ago

_Casey was nervous. She was going on a date with Olivia Benson, Olivia Benson. She had to pinch herself to make sure she was awake. Olivia was picking her up from work, but she refused to tell Casey where they were going. Olivia had taken the afternoon off work so she could cook a romantic dinner for Casey. She wanted to surprise Casey. They were going to have dinner and then go watch the Yankees play the Mets. When she picked up Casey she told her she forgot something at her apartment and asked if they could make a quick detour, they had the time. Casey didn't mind she was curious about the inside of Olivia's apartment. When they got to Olivia's apartment, Olivia invited her up. As they approached to door to Olivia's apartment Casey started smelling the most delicious smells. As Olivia unlocked her door, Casey realized the aromas were coming from inside Olivia's door. When Casey stepped into Olivia's apartment she gasped. In front of her was a romantically set table, complete with candles, wine, salad, bread, lasagna, and white paper sitting on her plate. She gave Olivia a curious glance. Olivia simply walked over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Casey walked over, sat down, and gasped again. Sitting on her plate were 2 tickets to the baseball game that night. They enjoyed a quite, romantic meal and then took a cab to the baseball stadium. The score was 8-7, with the Mets beating the Yankees. It was the best date Casey had ever been on. It was great to see Olivia relaxed and having fun. After the game, they took a cab to Casey's apartment. Olivia walked her to her door and kissed her on the cheek before going walking back to the waiting cab._

"Let's seal this deal with a kiss," Casey whispers, her lips a breath away from Liv's lips. Liv smiles, "Yes, lets" she says as she closes the gap between their lips. It was a sweet and love filled kiss. After they broke apart, Olivia opens the blinds and they left the interrogation room. Casey says good-bye to the boys before walking out of the precinct. Olivia sits down at her desk and looks across at her partner.

"So did you and Casey make up?" Elliot asks with a smirk. "Yep, we made a deal and no matter who wins we both win, so let's go catch this son of a bitch so I can win." Olivia replies with a grin and a grimace. A few minutes later they are called to Melinda's office. She had found DNA on the latest girl that matched DNA found at the previous girl's crime scene. She also found a partial fingerprint on the girl that matched Lytle's fingerprints that were already on file. It was just the evidence they need to get a warrant so they can get Lytle's DNA and check out his home and car for other evidence.

Elliot and Olivia quickly rush over to Casey's office to ask for the warrant. They knock on Casey's door. "It's open." Casey yells. Olivia pushes the door open and saunters in with a smug look on her face. Elliot follows with a smile on his face. Olivia sits down in the chair across from Casey's desk and just stares at her lover with a smile. Elliot sits down in the other chair and proceeds to tell Casey what Melinda had found. "Alright, detectives I will get you your warrant." Casey says. "Wait right here, I'll be right back with your warrant."

Five minutes later Casey returns with a warrant in hand. "Here's your warrant, detectives. Go get this guy." Casey says while handing over the warrant to Elliot. "Thanks, Casey." Elliot replies as he gets up to leave. Olivia is still sitting in her chair staring at Casey walking around her desk and sitting back down. Then she stands up and walks around to stand behind Casey. She leans down to whisper in Casey's ear. "Have your secretary clear your schedule for Friday. Your mine this weekend." She kisses Casey's neck and walks back around the desk to follow Elliot out the door. Casey follows Olivia and Elliot out of her office so she can talk to her secretary. Casey thinks to herself as she sits down to finish her paper work. _Maybe if I'm lucky I can get Olivia to cook at least one dinner for us during our 48 hours of isolation._


End file.
